


falta de comunicación

by parkyparks



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Comfort, Fenro - Freeform, First Kiss, I projected onto Fenton so much, I wrote this at an ungodly hour, M/M, Miscommunication, Some Swearing, Spanish, bilingual character, but no hurt really, i used so much google translate for this I'm so sorry, the author is not bilingual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkyparks/pseuds/parkyparks
Summary: I should make it clear this work is written in English.A storm scares Fenton and starts a chain of events that leads to Gyro standing on his doorstep asking to come in
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	falta de comunicación

a rumble of distant thunder echoed throughout the lab. Fenton huffed. It had been a dreary day but only now that he was less than an hour from leaving was the storm fully coming in.   
"Hey Dr. Gearloose, I think I figured out the pies-"  
"I thought we established that you could call me Gyro now" his coworker chided gently, taking the papers from Fenton's hands.   
Fenton ignored the tingles that ran up his spine when their fingers brushed.   
"Ah, yes, yes, well, I'm going to head out for the night before this storm-"   
A loud clap of thunder sounding overhead interrupted him.   
If you knew Fenton very, very well you knew three things. One, that he hated thunderstorms. Two, that he speaks Spanish when he's especially anxious or scared, and three: he had a giant crush on Gyro.  
"Oh Dios mío" Fenton mumbled.   
Not even a second after the power went out as well.   
He reached forward in the dark and grabbed Gyro's sleeve and then his hand.   
"You'll be fine Fenton, the backup generator will start any second and the power will be on again"   
"Sí, lo sé, pero todavía estoy asustado"   
"I'm sorry?"   
"Por favor no me hagas repetir, estoy tan avergonzado"  
Fenton buries his face into Gyro's shoulder. Gyro sighs, knowing he won't be able to figure out what Fenton's saying until the power comes back on and he can run it through a translator.   
He lets Fenton continue to hold his hand as he pulls them deeper into the lab.   
It's almost creepy. Normally the lab is light up brightly and there's beeping and the ever present buzz of technology. It's silent.   
"Lil bulb?" Gyro calls.   
A soft light comes towards the pair. Gyro holds out his hand and lil bulb climbs into it. Gyro places the machine on his shoulder and they journey further into the lab.   
They find manny in the break room. Lil bulb stands on the table and illuminates the room.   
"I don't understand, the generators should have come on by now." Gyro comments, causing Fenton to whimper.   
"What do we do"   
There's a beat of silence before Manny clops out "we should go home" in Morse code.   
"I suppose you're right. There's not much we can do here after all.   
"tienes razón cariño" Fenton mumbles.  
"Lil bulb, lead the way?"   
The team follows lil bulb up the stairs and into the main lobby of the money bin. It's empty.   
They manage to find some umbrellas, which makes the walk out to the parking lot a bit more pleasant.   
"Gyro me llevaras a mi casa?"   
"Your house? You want me to take you home?"   
"si, por favor" Fenton replies, nodding.   
Gyro leads him and lil bulb to his car and opens the door for Fenton.   
Fenton blushes and mumbles "Gracias mi querido"   
Gyro wonders what that meant the whole drive to Fenton's house. He comes to the conclusion that it must be an insult that he thinks he can get away with. He'll look it up when he gets to his apartment.   
Carefully he pulls into the driveway.   
Fenton has calmed down quite a bit now and has remembered that Gyro doesn't speak Spanish.   
"Thank you, Gyro, I'm sorry about-"  
"It's alright, Cabrera. Just don't call me anything like that again. Just because I don't speak the language doesn't mean I don't understand" it comes out harsher than he intended.   
"I-I, I'm sorry. Of course. It won't happen again."   
"Have a good night Cabrera"   
"Good night"   
Gyro briefly catches a glimpse of Fenton's face as he hurried out of the car. He looks upset. Well, he should be, Gyro decided. It was his fault for insulting him in the first place.   
Gyro goes straight to his computer when he gets to his apartment. He wasn't going to tell Scrooge about whatever Fenton said, even if he was being an asshole Gyro somewhat enjoyed his companionship.   
He starts with the first thing Fenton said to him.   
"Yes I know but I'm still scared"  
"Please don't make me repeat it, I'm so embarrassed"  
Well this didn't matter. He just wanted to know what Fenton called him.   
"you're right darling"  
Well that obviously wasn't right. Gyro checked three different websites, all three with the same translation. Okay maybe it was. Gyro got a sinking feeling in his stomach.   
He may have fucked up.   
"Thanks my dear"   
God, how could he be so stupid? Gyro ran his fingers through his feathers. Fenton, oh my god Fenton, was calling him pet names in Spanish, and gyro had asked him to stop. In a mean way. He didn't want this. He needed to fix it.   
Fenton was wallowing in his room and debating quitting his job. He loved it of course, but gyro's rejection stung. Fenton cuddled deeper into his blankets, hoping to fall asleep.   
"Fenton, bebé" a knock came from his door. "Someone is here for you" his m'ma singsonged.   
Fenton groaned and got up. It was probably one of his grandparents and as much as he loved them, he did not want to see them right now.   
"Hola abu-" his words died on his tounge when he saw who was on the other side of the door. "Gyro?"  
"Hey Fenton" he said softly. "Can I come in"  
"Ah, yes, of course you may" He replies, opening the door a little winder.   
"I'll admit I'm surprised to see you here" Fenton starts, leading Gyro to his room. "I didn't think you'd want to see me again after, you know-"   
"Yeah, uh, I'm here to apologize for that"   
"Oh!"   
"I was wrong, I didn't understand."   
"Oh, but, you do now?"   
"Yes, I do believe I do."   
Fenton nods. Why is he still here? Gyro reaches over and takes Fenton's hand.   
"I, um, how do I say this? Okay, I like being called mi querido, is that how you say it?   
He shyly looks and Fenton who feels like he's about to explode.   
"If you're trying to say 'my dear', then yes, you're saying it right"   
"Oh good. Because yeah, I like being called that by you"   
Fenton couldn't believe what was happening. Gyro was confessing to him.   
"Gyro, May I kiss you?" Fenton asked shyly.   
"I'd like that very much"   
Fenton has to stand on his tip toes and gyro has to lean down but their beaks do eventually meet. They both smile when they break apart.   
"I can't believe you came all the way back here when you could've just called"   
"I wouldn't have gotten kissed if I called."   
Fenton giggled. "I suppose not. You also wouldn't be able to stay and maybe cuddle me while I watch a show?"   
"Are you asking me to stay?"   
"Yes, I'm asking you to stay" he laughs and pulls Gyro to his bed.


End file.
